Aqui vamos
by Hugo MedLob
Summary: Debo advertirles que esto es únicamente un intento. Sólo escribí lo que se me vino a la mente...


El mienfoo permaneció sentado ante la indicación de la lucario, quien se presentó como 'Tamara' mientras sacaba unas vendas para evitar que empeorara la herida. Ambos sabían que tuvo suerte de habrese librado de las fauces de la mightyena, pues ese ataque pudo dejarle los nervios inflamados.

Había pasado poco más de tres minutos, pero Gael no podía dejar de sentir coraje con Neri, pues no le permitieron darle un alto a sus absurdos pensamientos sexistas.

\- _Is mijir qui ti cuidis di ihiri in idilinti_ . No pierdes nada siendo amable. -rechistó Gael antes de tensarse por el tacto de la lucario sobre la mordida, haciendo muecas de dolor en su rostro por la sensibilidad de la piel.

\- Su madre no pensaba lo mismo. -añadió la lucario provocando la curiosidad del tipo lucha, mientras apartaba sus patas de las vendas que terminaba de colocar.

Gael se dejo una nota mental: Debía tener un informe resumido de la tormenta en la que iba a adentrarse, sabía que el menor descuido que cometiera podría costarle caro.

Al haber terminado Tamara guardaba todo en su lugar, para después proceder a manejar las gasas ensangrentadas con el movimiento Psíquico (aunque sólo eran un puñado).

\- Te contaré de camino a la enfermería, si es que te interesa. -mencionó tras notar la curiosidad en su aura.

Para su sorpresa èl tenía lo que encontraba pocas veces en un mienfoo promedio en esa etapa. A pesar de lo que mostró en su reciente pelea, parecía desconocer sus mejores movimientos, lo cual sería una enorme desventaja al encontrarse en una situación que pusiera su vida en riesgo. Eso le dejó en claro que tuvo suerte al encontrarlos de paso al restaurante.

De pronto escuchó el asombro del mienfoo mientras caminaban, se enteró que observaba como el manto nocturno mostraba cada una de las estrellas que la adornaban. Era un espectáculo bello en los ojos del tipo lucha, aunque las estructuras en el pueblo no le permitían disfrutar del panorama completo. No duró mucho hasta que se llenó de pesar al darse cuenta que quizá no lo recordaría al despertar…

Sabiendo que faltaba poco para el amanecer, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir, tal vez ya había amanecido y no despertaba aún, el sólo pensarlo le causaba una creciente angustia.

Para el alivio de Gael, había recordado que los lucarios sólo pueden leer el aura, sin embargo sospechaba que a travéz de esto podrían leer los pensamientos. Esto incitó a su curiosidad a preguntar a la fuente de información más cercana.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? -soltó de repente.

\- No sé de que hablas. -respondió la cánida ante la repentina pregunta.

\- Había escuchado que un lucario con cierto entrenamiento, puede hasta leer los pensamientos a través del aura. Sólo me preguntaba si era verdad.

\- Entonces era eso. -fue cuando comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir su habilidad típica sinn confundir al tipo lucha.- Veamos. El aura representa la vitalidad de un ser vivo y también manifiesta las emociones. Así que este "dón" sólo nos permite empatizar con las emociones de otros, aunque por ese pequeño detalle es que podemos aprender el movimiento Psíquico.

Al terminar su explicación el mienfoo sonrió al tener una duda menos, intentando recordarlo para así no tener que preocuparse al estar con un riolu o lucario. Pero recordó que tenía otra duda en mente, y decidió arriesgarse.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema con los… Machos? -entonces ella suspiro, era de los pocos que le preguntaban por Neri. Se sentía exhausta y le dió coraje recordarlo… Pero ella se ofreció a contestar la pregunta en primer lugar, lo que le otorgaba el derecho de tener una respuesta.

\- No es culpa tuya, ni por poco. Ella había perdido a su madre antes de graduarse de la Academia de Rescatistas… -la lucario comenzó a hablar,a la vez que resistía las emociones que la comenzaban a invadir.- Etiquetó a su padre de incompetente, provocando que su depresión aumentara de a poco. Con cada día que pasaba, su rostro rogaba por consuelo… -no era ni la mitad de la historia y comenzaba a mostrar ojos vidriosos.

Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta en un intento por controlar sus emociones, a tal punto que unas crueles lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Preocupando al tipo lucha por la inestabilidad que ella comenzaba a manifestar, Gael buscó un sitio donde poder sentarse. Entonces le sugirió que tomara asiento, a la vez que se negaba despreocupado ante el comentario que Tamara realizó acerca de sus heridas. Era mejor que llegara con su mente despejada de esas emociones tan negativas, ya había notado la reacción de su aura en sus patas. Ambos comenzaron a agradecer que lo había notado a tiempo.

\- Bueno, gracias… -suspiro antes de continuar con su relato, buscando mentalmente el hilo de la historia- El estigma que rodeaba a su especie le impidió expresarse, no le daban un sólo respiro… Entonces un día lo despidieron, ahí fue cuando él tenía la esperanza de que su hija cesara sus crueles tratos hacia él… Maldita sea, en su vida había estado tan equivocado. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar al respecto de lo que pasaba en su casa, lejos de la vista de las multitudes. Fue algo irónico que el mismo estigma comenzara a nublar el juicio de la familia Algeen. -suspiro nuevamente en frustración por lo que salió de sus labios.- Pero nadie sabía, ni siquiera yo, siendo su única alumna para ese entonces… -fue en ese punto cuando Tamara comenzó a hiperventilar- Debí darme cuenta de que él…

\- Oye, tranquila. La depresión se manifiesta de diferentes mane… -no lo dejó terminar cuando ella agarró sorpresivamente los brazos del mienfoo, manifestando su aura a través del contacto.

\- ¡Su aura gritaba por ayuda! ¡Nunca pude ignorarlo, ni siquiera hice algo por ayudarlo! -soltó repentinamente en un grito ahogado, exaltando a Gael sobremanera a la vez que empatizaba con su bajón emocional. Hasta que reaccionó abrazandola de manera suave, como si fuera a romperse si llegaba a excederse, aunque la anatomía negaba la posibilidad en esas condiciones.

\- No dejes que ese veneno te domine. -sólo esas palabras bastaron para calmar la fragilidad emocional que embargaba a la lucario.- Tu misma has dicho que no lo sabías, lo único que podías hacer era apaciguar su tristeza cuando estaban juntos. -tras romper el abrazo, procedió a limpiar las lágrimas de Tamara mientras soportaba los efectos del aura restante.

\- Quitate ese tipo de pensamientos de la cabeza, y una vez que los deseches, por nada vuelvas a recogerlo. -aunque no entendia parte de la metáfora, la lucario abrazó al mienfoo en un acto de agradecimiento. El abrazo duró unos segundos hasta que un leve quejido del lagomórfo la alertó, disculpándose rápidamente por su descuido. Duraron un tiempo entre risas y chistes acerca de lo ocurrido, hasta que uno de los dos no pudo ignorarlo más.

\- Podemos dejar la historia hasta ahí y dirigirnos a la enfermeria, pues ya duramos mucho aquí y debemos descansar de tan largo día. -propusó Tamara mientras se levantaba de la banca, alertandose por el tiempo que se tomó en su relato.aa

\- Quiza, pero no sucederá. -dijó él todavía sentado en la banca.

\- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó ella sorprendida por la sentencia dada por el mienfoo que yacía sentado.

\- Quiero que lo dejes ir.

\- Oye, fuiste atento y amable hasta ahora. Pero ambos necesitamos descansar, así que te pido que me acompañes. -lo único que esperaba era una respuesta afirmativa del lagomórfo.

\- Sólo hay una manera de que eso pase. -fue su respuesta definitiva.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue que un avergonzado mienfoo estaba siendo cargado con destino a la enfermería por una exhausta lucario. Comenzaba a dormirse por lo cómodo que se sentía por su estatura, aunque se negaba a dormirse en sus brazos ya que negaba a ceder su orgullo ante el proceder de la doble tipo. Pero sintió culpa al pensar que fue algo egoísta de su parte el no haberle dejado más opción que eso, mientras intentaba resistirse a entregarse… al regazo de Creselia, si es que así se menciona en ese mundo.

\- Perdón. -murmuró un cansado Gael.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -le preguntó Tamara antes de bostezar.

\- Por ser inmaduro. -respondió apenado.

\- No tienes por qué. Al menos te agradará saber que puedo darme una vuelta por la enfermería antes de empezar mi turno. -mencionó ella con sincera emoción.


End file.
